


Pleasing A Masterpiece

by sweetNsimple



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Scotty, BAMF Nyota Uhura, BAMF Uhura, But Not Actually Between the Main Characters, Dominant Nyota Uhura, Dominant Uhura, F/M, Mirror Universe, Placiosexual Character, Placiosexual Scotty, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence Mentioned, Side Pairing Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Submissive Scotty, Vague Mention of Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, cunninglus, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: "When Uhura came down to Engineering that first time and told Scotty to get on his knees for her while she lifted up that tiny little skirt she wore, Scotty, engineering team present and included, were more than a bit flabbergasted."No one in the Mirror Universe makes Nyota Uhura do anything she doesn't want to do.  Not a person will touch her that she does not approve of unless they want to end their day in horrible agony.  Every once in awhile, though, a lady gets lonely and she wants everyone to know what they can't have by choosing a toy to play with where everyone can see.This time, she chooses boring and unambitious Scotty down in Engineering.





	

Sexual violence upon the I.S.S. Enterprise was only to be expected, honestly.  The sex wasn’t for the pleasure, it was for the _power_ – when the Captain and his first officer took all the gore and glory for themselves, it was hard to feel even a wee bit more than microscopic in their shadows. 

The corridors of the Enterprise became their own battleground, where bodies were trophies and the unwilling whimper and tears of victims were applause.  Each member’s own hard-earned supremacy was at the expense of someone else’s humiliation.

Being a woman on the I.S.S. Enterprise should have meant that Communications Officer Nyota Uhura was broken more times than she was put back together.  Well, the Enterprise learned very early on in their five year mission that Nyota didn’t take a dick or a pussy she didn’t want.  Teeth rendered, knives flew, she screamed and clawed and broke bones, she shredded flesh and pulled out teeth.  Uhura was lethal and not interested.  Oh, Sulu was sniffing around, looking for a weakness that would allow him entrance, but he was never going to get any and Chekov would remind Sulu of that whenever Sulu took his need for dominance out on the other man.  Chekov liked to snigger at him and Sulu liked to tie him up in the Botany lab, watching rashes break out over pale skin from the airborne toxins. 

That did not make it any less true, though.  Sulu had about as much a chance as forcing Nyota to her knees as he did in killing Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy (but who would try to kill him without first killing First Officer and Science Officer Spock, his keeper and protector, when McCoy wore the marks of Spock’s teeth on his shoulders and throat like a warning?). 

It was what made Nyota valuable to Captain James T. Kirk.  He had thought about using his prerogative as captain to order her to her hands and knees in a crowded area, maybe the mess hall or the bridge where his command staff was, so that all of his underlings knew just what he could make them do if he had the urge to; but she was one of the few who was not – at the moment – seeking to end his life.  After careful consideration, he decided it was better to have a crewmember who was not a threat to him than to not have a dick and be dead. 

It was all very shocking, then, who Nyota herself made a very public claim of. 

Honestly, there wasn’t a single believing face to be seen when they found out. 

~::~

Sulu eyed down Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott from across the mess hall, eyes dark and glinting.  Scotty kept his eyes to his meal and refused to show weakness to the other man.  He understood why Sulu was jealous – understood why a good many crewmen and crewwomen aboard the Enterprise were jealous, really – but that didn’t mean he had to look like the sorry sort for it.  He wasn’t sorry a wee bit. 

Uhura hadn’t exactly been what he’d been looking for, but that was because he hadn’t been looking.  He didn’t want sex the same way everyone else seemed to and he didn’t want any more power than he already had.  He loved the Enterprise – wanted to see her fly across the stars with his hands on her core, urging her faster, strengthening her defenses, sweet talking her into giving every last bit of effort she had…  Aye, that was what he wanted.  Not the ambitious or bloodthirsty sort, was he. 

Now, he was no hero.  Surely, he never went out of the way to save a crewmember at the risk of his own health or life.  But the crew, they thought him _soft_.  Weak, because he never went out of his way to hurt anyone either.  He was where he wanted to be, Scotty was.  He didn’t want to go any higher and he didn’t want to go any lower.  Now, some young and ill-minded underlings might want _his_ position, but he all he had to do was have a word with Leonard, the good doctor who was one of the few minds down in his torture chamber who actually fixed more damage than he caused, over the scotch and whiskey they shared, and then Leonard would have a word with the vulcan who kept him, the dangerous and cool-tempered Spock.  Scotty was as safe as could be. 

Now, it was a bit odd to have that sort of symbiotic mutualistic relationship, but there was a story there.  Scotty had – without meaning to, at least when he was conscious and not drunk to the point of not remembering – saved Bones from a gang rape back in the academy.  It was all a bit twisted and he couldn’t remember most of it, but, from what he could recall, they’d both been drinking at the same bar and, in the morning, he’d woken up to Leonard digging into his thigh to remove a shard of glass the size of Scotty’s whole palm.

He still didn’t remember how exactly he had stopped three men and a woman from doing what they wanted with the doctor, but he’d earned himself a permanent drinking buddy, which was as good as having someone to protect him.

It was safe to have a drinking buddy one could trust in this day and age. 

It was dangerous to trust anyone in this day and age, too, but, then again, there were a many good reason why people called Scotty _soft_.

The point was that Scotty was safe without having to get his hands all bloody.  He did if he had to, but why bother if he didn’t?

So he ignored Sulu, mostly because he’d like to see that slick bastard try. 

~::~

When Uhura came down to Engineering that first time and told Scotty to get on his knees for her while she lifted up that tiny little skirt she wore, Scotty, engineering crew present and included, were more than a bit flabbergasted.  He’d even been somewhat uncertain as to whether or not he wanted to get on his knees, or what would happen to him if he didn’t.

She’d repeated herself, something no one ever wanted to make Nyota Uhura do, and he clumsily got down, opened his mouth, and was led with her hand on the back of his head to her vagina.  It had been the strangest thing, to feel warm, wet, silky flesh against his tongue, but then she had sighed and told him that he was being “such a good boy, not a mangy dog like all these other useless men at all”, and he’d given himself over – with surprising bit of pleasure! – to the act. 

It was messy business and he hadn’t a clue what he was doing.  He worked till his jaw felt like it was going to fall off and he could feel her legs shivering, nails like claws against his scalp – he did everything he thought would feel good, plus being a bit daring enough to use teeth. 

It didn’t matter, in the end.  She stopped him after what felt like seconds or hours, not an orgasm to be had.  Scotty almost fought the hand pushing against his forehead, making him leave her clitoris to pulse alone, but gained enough brain cells back to remember not to.  Dejected, shoulders sagging, he let his chin hit his chest and stared at the toes of her boots. 

She was going to kill him for sure for not doing it right, even though he’d done everything he could think to do.

Imagine his surprise when she purred, “I thought all the puppies were killed off in the Academy.  I’m glad they missed at least one.  I hate teaching old dogs new tricks.”  Her thumb brushed over his slick, bruised lips.  “I’ve never had a puppy before.  All these rabid, brainless dogs, I thought a lady like me was just going to have to keep making do with poor stock.  I’m going to train you _well_ and then you’re going to make me feel good all the time, aren’t you?”

Jaw aching, he whispered, “Aye, I’d like that.”  Which was a shock to him.  He’d never wanted sex before in his life.  It was what had gotten the shit kicked out of him more than once during the Academy.  ‘Limp dick’, they had called him.  ‘Dysfunctional’ and ‘broken’.  There was a term for him, but he only ever got as far as saying ‘Asexual’ before someone thought that was an invitation to change his mind. 

So, this?  Never thought of before. 

But he wanted to do it _again_.  Because…  Because why?  Not for him.  He wasn’t even hard.  There had been some streaks of heat, like excitement, maybe a twitch of interest, but he couldn’t find it anymore.  It was gone, the need for some sort of gratification.

Making her feel good _had_ been gratifying.

Without even realizing it, he was smiling like an idiot. 

The smile disappeared when he looked up into her face and saw that she had noticed that his dick was about as interested as the first officer would be in expressing an emotion beyond rage or lust.  Not at all. 

Heartrate speeding up, he sat back on his knees and watched her with wide eyes.  Nyota looked offended.

Scotty was going to die.

She pressed the heel of one boot elegantly against his crotch.  “Are you gay, Scotty?” She asked in a soft voice.  “Or are you broken?”

“Neither,” Scotty answered, voice shrill.  His engineering team was still watching, waiting to see if there would be blood or sex.  “I’m – well.”  She pressed down threateningly.  “Asexual!” he squealed, stopping himself from jerking away.  “The word’s asexual.” 

“You do not experience sexual attraction,” Nyota clarified, which through him for another loop.

No one ever knew what asexuality was.

“Do you like what you just did to me?” she asked.

“Aye,” he whispered, honest and afraid.

“Do you want me to return the favor?” There was an edge of danger.

“Nay,” he answered, because he didn’t much like the thought of people touching him in a sexual manner. 

She leaned forward, heel still over his dick, until her mouth was level with his forehead.  “There is a word for that, Scotty,” she said in a low, frighteningly warm tone to him and only him.  The engineering team, jeering amongst themselves, could not hear her.  “When someone who is asexual has no desire to be pleased but loves to please.  Do you want to know what the word is?”

She was the Communications Officer, he thought distantly to himself.  Maybe she had whole dictionaries of different sexual orientations locked up in that big brain of hers.  He swallowed thickly and nodded. 

She licked his temple, which was a bit odd.  He wasn’t sure why she would do that of all things.  She huffed.  “Your sweat tastes like oil.  You will take a sonic shower tonight before you touch me.”

“Nyota,” he wheezed, a very unattractive sound, he thought.  “What’s the word?”  His Scottish brogue was thick.

“Placiosexual,” she told him, then bent herself even more while she pulled his head back with one hand.  Her teeth sank into the skin beneath his jaw and he stuttered before going limp, defeated and waiting to be devoured.

She cleaned the blood with kittenish licks.  Scotty vaguely heard an ensign of his snicker and howl, “Look who’s a little bitch!”

“What a good boy,” Nyota breathed against his ear.  “I should have done this three years ago.  I wouldn’t have had to put down so many mangy mutts if I had known there was such a good puppy onboard.” 

She let him go all at once.  She pulled her tiny skirt back down as he watched, dazed and confused. 

She whipped out the dagger she had strapped to her thigh and pointed it threateningly at his team.  “Scotty is mine now,” she told them.  “If I find out that any of you have touched him, even to hand him something, I will cut your dick off and shove it in your left eye.”  She patted Scotty on the head.  Like a good boy.

He was beginning to feel like a good boy himself!

Scotty even smiled and felt that he must be looking up at her with as much adoration as a real puppy might have.  Maybe he’d never thought about having this before, but he was excited to find that he was happy to have it.

Him.  Happy aboard the I.S.S. Enterprise.  Because of _sex_.  Never in a million years had he thought that would happen.

“Is that understood?” Nyota asked, dark eyes focused and dangerous.

There was an idiot in every crowd, though, and one of the wee bastards who was sideyeing his job had to speak up.

“I don’t understand,” the jackass said, smiling.  He was broad and tall, two hundred and thirty pounds of muscle in six feet and five inches.  He swaggered forward like a real imbecile who didn’t know he was about to make a very bad mistake.  He towered over Nyota, he did.  “You’re going to protect him?  But who’s going to protect – ”

But Nyota didn’t suffer a fool she didn’t want.  That was the second Grimely James screamed in horrible agony as Nyota went for her favorite target, the penis, with her dagger. 

There were no objections after that.

Scotty could even say that that whole next week was more peaceful than all of his three years aboard the I.S.S. Enterprise.  Strange, how Nyota seemed to scare his team more than Spock. 

He’d have to ponder that at some point. 

~::~

It had been ten months and Scotty was Nyota’s longest lasting lover.  He was surprised he was still alive, to be honest.  Usually, like a black widow, Nyota killed her lover within weeks of choosing a fuckbuddy.  Something to do with them being too clingy or demanding or being disrespectful behind her back.  In the three years they had been in space, Nyota had only had two other lovers.  Everyone knew because she took them in wide open spaces, making a statement.

She chose who she wanted and her lovers were damn grateful for it.

And Scotty was.

He wasn’t much interested in the orgasm business end of it himself, but he watched her climax with rapt attention every time.  He wanted to make her feel good and she wanted him to make her feel good without putting his penis anywhere near her.

“That’s what I like about you, Scotty,” she crooned as he licked at her folds.  She was sweet down there, sensitive when the rest of her was a stone cold warrior woman.  She tugged at his hair and sighed pleasantly.  “You’re never going to want to put that disgusting waste of a prick inside of me, are you?”

He hummed in agreement.  He didn’t really care that she hated dicks. 

“This is all you want.  Just me making nice sounds while you do nice things with your mouth, isn’t that right, _pet_?”

A flush worked its way up his body.  She was using her soft voice on him, which always managed to make him feel flustered.  He wondered if she would let him hold her after she orgasmed.  He would like that. 

He wanted that.

He would have to ask nicely after he was done. 

She made nice sounds – which was what he wanted.  Little moans and sighs and high-pitched gasps as he used the new skills of teeth and tongue and lips that she had taught him. 

“I’m going to keep you, Scotty,” she said.  She cupped his cheek tenderly and Scotty stilled, shocked.

It was almost like she cared for him or something.

She smiled down at him, a truly rare and beautiful sight.  She didn’t even snarl at him for stopping.  “I like you.  I really do.  I like that your dick doesn’t work.  You see a masterpiece when you look at me, not something for you to bruise and pound away at like a slab of meat.  You are such a jewel.”

He sucked at her clitoris in reply, egged on by her praise.  He loved making her feel good and it didn’t matter when, where, how, or why.  Sometimes in the cafeteria, she shoved his plate to the floor, planted one boot on the table, and told him to eat her out instead. 

She moaned and sighed and the crew knew that she had picked unambitious, boring Scotty who didn’t even use the weapon between his legs for anything but taking a piss instead of any of them.

When she finally came with a sharp gasp, he wiped her clean with his tongue.  Looking up from the v of her thighs with his biggest brown eyes, he prepared himself to beg.  He was jittery, excited – not for reciprocation, but for a human body in his arms.  He was always like this after she used him and sometimes she made it better.  Sometimes, she made him leave and he shook for hours. 

He didn’t even have to open his mouth before she beckoned him up with a curled finger.  She wrestled with him until he was flat on stomach – not a hard thing to do, since he wasn’t fighting her – and then laid on top of him.  She was soft and warm, hard muscle and smooth skin.  She smelled flowery today, with a hint of something acidic.  His eyelids felt heavy with exhaustion.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, long, sharp nails dragging lightly over his shoulders.  She had ripped off his shirt, but had kept him in pants.  “Stay with me, in my room.  I will treat you so well, as well as you treat me.”

Sluggish, he replied, “Was that a request or a command?”

Her nails bit into him.  “Did you hear a question?”

“Nay,” he admitted, Scottish brogue getting thicker as he swayed toward sleep.

“Then you tell me.”  She nibbled on the corner of his mouth.  Trailing kittenish licks down his cheek and jaw, she bit down on his throat. 

He gasped, body jolting, before he relaxed into her claim.  “I’ll be all moved in before alpha shift tomorrow.”

She pressed a light kiss over where she had bitten him.  It stung.  Probably was bleeding, he thought. 

He liked it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Placiosexual - In which one feels little to no desire to receive sexual acts but expresses interest/desire in performing them on someone else. (http://askanonbinary.tumblr.com/post/92234155725/non-binary-network-athomewithmargaery-new) 
> 
> If I am wrong, please tell me. I am asexual, but not necessarily sure if I am placiosexual. It comes and goes, I guess? 
> 
> Mostly, I just think there is a lack of respect for Mirror Universe Nyota Uhura and also there is a lack of stories that focus on Nyota and Scotty instead of just having them as a side pairing.


End file.
